Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-05-46686, for example, discloses a vehicle in which air intake openings for introducing air from the front of a front cowl to inside the front cowl are provided to the left and right, as viewed in a vehicle width direction, of a headlight unit of the front cowl. Namely, as viewed from the front of the vehicle, the air intake openings are provided to the left and right, respectively, of the headlight unit of a trapezoidal shape. The headlight unit is required to have a predetermined light emitting area. If the headlight unit having a predetermined light emitting area and the left and right air intake openings are arranged in the vehicle width direction, the front cowl would inevitably become great in size.
However, depending on the type of the vehicle, there is a need to reduce the size of the front cowl, i.e. the vehicle width.